


Kise Ryouta + 1

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drunkenness, Familiars, Hotels, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡La hermana de Kise se casa! Y aunque el rubio tiene toda una legión de fans, a quien elige como acompañante es ni más ni menos que a Aomine Daiki. Comienza el suplicio para el moreno: Vestuario, conocer a la familia de su amigo, alcohol y baile...</p><p>¿Cómo acabará la noche?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kise Ryouta +1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IzzyMeadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/gifts).



> Bueno, primero de todo, muchas gracias por leer xD  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso.  
> Espero que os guste y os haga reír.  
> Matta nee~~

\- ¡Porfa, porfa! ¡Sólo esta vez, no te volveré a pedir algo en mi vida!

Ja, habría estado bien creerse eso. Aomine se marchó sin mirar atrás, inmune como era a sus lamentos y lloriqueos.  
¿Cómo podían ocurrírsele semejantes ideas de bombero retirado? Estaba alucinando. ¿No se suponía que el grandioso y super fotogénico Kise Ryota era un ídolo entre las mujeres? Con su trabajo de modelo y eso. ¿Por qué, de entre seis mil millones de personas en la Tierra, tenía que elegirle a él como acompañante para una boda?

De chiste, sin duda. Le estaba contando un chiste y ni siquiera tenía suficiente gracia para reírse.

"Te lo ruego, Momocchi está ocupada ese día. Y las demás mujeres que conozco también -lloró- Mis hermanas no hacen más que decirme que no puedo ir sólo, que si no conozco a alguien y todo eso. ¡No me dejan en paz!"

Será memo. ¿No lo dirán, tal vez, para que se busque a una jovencita decente con la que de paso sentar cabeza? Era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no captar la indirecta. Además, ¿cómo narices se le puede ocurrir pensar en él (olvidemos el hecho de que sea hombre) para eso? Absurdo, absurdo.

Por supuesto, se negó. Se negó una vez, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces. A la quinta, estaba en su límite.

"Por favor, Kurokocchi no me hace caso, eres el único que me queda -Ah, que consuelo, era su última opción- Te invitaré a todos los buffets que quieras, te limpiaré la casa durante un mes, ¡lo que sea!"

Ah, la idea de que Kise le debiera un favor tan grande era tentadora. Entre unas cosas y otras, terminó aceptando. Saltos, gritos, abrazos y algún que otro intento de beso fueron las respuestas del rubio.

Y ahí empezó su calvario.

¡Maldita fuera la moda! ¿Qué más daba llevar una camisa rosa, beige o morada? Era un tío, nadie se fija en qué lleva un tío. Bueno, nadie salvo Kise. Para él una corbata no valía si no conjuntaba (¿cómo narices sabía eso?) con la camisa de turno. También, y esta era buena, estaban aquellas pruebas interminables entre la camisa blanco roto y la blanco nuclear.

Eran iguales, joder. Iguales como dos malditas gotas de agua.

De la misma manera que el Ragnarok, el día de la boda llegó. Basándose en la emoción de Kise, cualquiera habría dicho que la novia era ella y no su hermana.

\- Estoy tan emocionado, Aominecchi... -suspiró de nuevo el rubio- ¡Voy a ser cuñado!

\- Que sí, que... ¿¡Quieres soltarme el brazo!? ¡No te voy a llevar al altar!

El muy condenado le había agarrado el brazo mejor que una enredadera, mientras cotilleaba desde la distancia sobre parientes y conocidos.

\- ¡Ahi va! ¿Esa no es Satsuki-chan? ¿Pero qué se ha hecho en el pelo? Ay, lo que ha engordado Yamamoto-kun, parece mentira.

\- Qué más dará, que hagan lo que quieran -repuso el moreno.

Ryota le sacudió el brazo.

\- Aominecchi, no me sigues el juego~~

\- Pero qué juego, ¡si no haces más que ponerles a parir!

\- Mo, al menos puedo lucir acompañante. ¡Vas bien guapo!

Maldita sea su estampa. No puedes comportarte como un maruja y luego, ¡hala!, lanzar un cumplido así como sí. ¿Se había puesto rojo? No, claro que no. Él era moreno, apenas se notaría. Sí, seguro.

Se perdieron entre la marea de invitados durante un buen rato. Saludos por aquí y por allá. Kise parecía un pez en el agua entre tanta gente. Aomine, por el contrario, era una medusa que no quería acercarse ni que se le acercaran. Salvo (de nuevo) Kise. Pero bueno, su caso era especial, estaba acostumbrado a su cercanía.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron tomando asiento en la iglesia. Aomine agradeció estarse quieto de una vez, y no se movió mientras Kise terminaba de saludar a algún conocido rezagado. La ceremonia dio comienzo y, tras los preámbulos de rigor, entró la novia. Caray con la genética de los Ryota. La muchacha era una verdadera preciosidad, digna de un anuncio. Rubia como su hermano, tenía la melena recogida en un elaborado moño. El vestido le quedaba como un guante y su cara parecía de porcelana. Aomine uedó muy sorprendido al verla. Sin saber por qué, miró de reojo a su amigo. Este sonreía con una mirada emocionada en el rostro. Poco tardaría en llorar a mares. A su manera, era tan hermoso como su hermana. De pronto, Aomine sintió orgullo. Orgullo por conocerle, por ser su amigo, porque confiase en él y por ser como era. Se dio cuenta, aunque lo había sabido siempre, de que la relación que tenía con él no la tenía con nadie, ni siquiera con Tetsuya. Cierto era que a veces le ponía de los nervios o que le avergonzada por su estupidez otras tantas, pero, de alguna forma, tenían una sintonía diferente.Y le gustaba, que era lo más sorprendente de todo. Apartó la mirada cuando la música acabó y se hizo el silencio. La boda había comenzado.

Mientras escuchaba la voz del religioso de fondo, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho, tal y como si hubiera estado corriendo durante mucho tiempo. Reprimió el deseo de aflojarse la corbata y se concentró en dejar pasar los minutos.

Parrafadas monumentales, promesas para el futuro, sí quiero, sí quiero y el beso correspondiente. Bueno, al menos no tardaron demasiado. Huelga decir que cerca del final Kise se echó a llorar en su hombro (¿cómo puede llorar así?). Por desgracia, no pudo echarle: Le distrajo la abuela de Kise haciendo lo mismo en el hombro restante. ¿¡Pero qué clase de familia era esta!?

Oh, pero más tarde llegó lo mejor de todo: El banquete. O eso al menos había pensado Aomine Daiki. ¡Pobre mente ingenua! Cuando el camarero le sirvió un plato más grande que su cabeza, se hizo ilusiones.... Que fueron hechas cachitos al ver el contenido: Un dado de carne con unas cuantas hojas de vete tú a saber qué y una cucharadita de salsa.

\- Oe, perdona, me has dado el plato de los niños.

\- Mis disculpas, caballero. Ese es un plato del menú nupcial.

¿¡Pero qué mierda...!?

Hambre. Hambre. Vinieron un par de platos más, pero del mismo estilo. Más que saciarle, le daba ganas de más, como miel en los labios o la última gota de una cantimplora.

Eh, pese a las dificultades, Aomine es un hombre por recursos. Aún no tenía la edad necesaria para beber alcohol, pero nadie le dijo ni mú cuando birló disimuladamente una botella de vino procedente de varias sillas hacia la derecha.

\- Aominecchi, ¿qué haces?

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? Beber.

\- No tienes la edad.

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! Aparento ser más mayor.

A decir verdad, presencia tenía. Nadie habría dicho que era su primera vez con el alcohol. Bueno, nadie que no lo oyera hablar, por supuesto. Arrastraba algunas palabras.

\- Nee, nee, Aominecchi~ ¡Vamos a bailar!

\- ¿Ja? No esperarás que te lleve. No, paso. Me quedo aquí.

\- Anda... Están todos bailando, será divertido -rogó.

\- Pues vete a bailar.

El rubio, de impecable traje gris, se levantó de morros y se marchó hacia la pista de baile. Aomine no reconocía la canción, pero era animada. Tomó otro trago de bebida mientras su amigo seguía la música.

Tres segundos y cuarenta y cinco milésimas fue lo que tardó Kise Ryota en atraer las miradas de los presentes. Mas, ¡sorpresa!, no fue por moverse como un pato mareado. Y es que el muy condenado se movía con el salero de Michael Jacskon por lo menos. Se sincronizaba con los tiempos y hacía originales pasos de baile dignos de Fama.

Daiki tardó en darse cuenta de que le observaba ensimismado. Bueno, tampoco había algo mejor que ver, en realidad. El moreno ya sabía que era rápido y elástico, pues había jugado con el multitud de veces. Pero eh, eso tampoco quería decir que le aburriese verle demostrarlo.

Era atrayente. Un poquito.

Sólo un poquito.

Tras casi una hora, Aomine había fulminado toda la botella. Kise seguía bailando (¿es que no se cansaba?) y el ambiente de la fiesta se había relajado bastante.

\- ¡No me lo creo! Aominecchi, ¿te has bebido tú sólo todo esto?- repuso Kise cogiendo la botella, mientras se secaba el sudor con una servilleta. Se había aflojado la corbata, y estaba levemente despeinado y sonrojado.

El moreno le miró, lento para pensar y adormilado.

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Estás borracho!

Aomine hizo un "shhhhhh" demasiado largo y resbaladizo.

\- No exageres, idiota. Como mucho estoy algo piripi. -sonrió- Piripi. -se rió entre dientes- Piripi. ¿Lo has oído? Piriiiiiiipi.

Se echó a reir abiertamente con una broma que ni Kise entendía, llamando la atención de algunos presentes. El alero le tapó la boca con la mano, intentando silenciarle. Por desgracia, se le escapó un grito cuando el moreno le lamió la mano.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!?

Aomine se reía a carcajada limpia entre los brazos de Kise, murmurando dios sabe qué.

\- Joe, Aominecchi, ¡no seas niño!-Intentó levantarle, pero el moreno estaba demasiado ido como para  
hacerle caso- Venga, ¡colabora un poco!Mo... ¡Seitarou-kun!¿Puedes echarme una mano?

El moreno sintió que le levantaban y tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que estaba caminando. Se revolvió.

\- ¿Qué haces, gilimemo? SSSsuéltame -dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- Ah, no, ni hablar, Aominecchi. Necesitas descansar.

\- Estaba descansando... -respondió mientras se le cerraban los ojos.

Perdió el sentido del tiempo durante un rato. Cuando volvió a fijarse en su alrededor (que por cierto, ¿no se movía demasiado?) estaba en un pasillo. Oyó que Kise se despedía de alguien y abría una puerta que tenían delante. Le empujó y a punto estuvo de caerse él mismo tras eso.

\- ¿Ahora me llevas a la cama? - le entró la risa mientras arrastraba las palabras- Ya te estás pirando -Se asomó dentro y lo vio a oscuras. Hizo una mueca- ¿Cómo hemos llegado tan rápido a tu casa?

El rubio suspiro.

\- No es mi casa, Aominecchi. La boda es en un hotel, y esta es una de las habitaciones del hotel. Mi hermana reservó algunas para situaciones como estas. Aomine frunció el ceño, no terminando de entender lo que decía.

\- ... ¿Qué situaciones?

\- Venga, entra.

No se lo pensó mucho, así que obedeció. Kise tuvo que encender el interruptor, por que él se internó  
en la oscuridad sin plantearse demasiado si había obstáculos. La puerta se cerró y ambos estaban  
dentro.

Espera, ¿ambos?

\- ¿No te ibas? -gruñó mareado.

Kise puso los brazos en jarra, como una madre riñendo a su hijo.

\- ¿Cómo voy a dejarte sólo si no puedes ni andar apropiadamente?

El pívot se dejó caer sobre una de las camas individuales.

\- Tengo haaaambre -se quejó sin levantar la boca del colchón- La comida ha sido una mierda.

\- A mi me ha gustado -repuso el rubio detrás de él- Estaba rica.

\- Si me hubiera dado para dos bocados, quizá...

Escuchó cómo Kise se sentaba en la cama paralela.

\- ¿Te has fijado en lo guapa que estaba mi hermana? Era preciosa.

\- Sí -asintió- Mucho.

Silencio.

\- Ne, Aominecchi. A ti... ¿Te gusta Momocchi?

...

\- ¿¡A qué cojones viene eso!? -inquirió al tiempo que volvía la cabeza (sin incorporarse) para mirar al chico.

El aludido, en cambio, miraba ya tumbado hacia el techo.

\- Me ha venido a la mente ahora -respondió.

\- Vaya mente rara tienes tú.

Ryota ladeó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada seria.

\- No me has respondido. ¿Te gusta?

¿Pero qué...?

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué quieres decir con gustar?

Kise se incorporó.

\- Pues eso, gustar. Salir por ahí y todo eso.

Aomine frunció el ceño y le imitó. Su cerebro dio vueltas durante un segundo, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

\- Ya... Ya salgo por ahí con ella.

\- ¿Como pareja romántica?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- ¿Y te gustaría?

El moreno calló. Aquel era un pensamiento que no se había planteado, y el simple hecho de imaginarlo le superó por un momento.

\- Tío, no tengo ganas de hablar de esto ahora. -contestó sacudiendo la mano.

Su compañero se levantó y se sentó en su cama, observándole atentamente como hacia cuando copiaba movimientos.

\- Va, por fa, Aominecchi. Es una pregunta sencilla y sabes a qué me refiero.

Daiki le empujó y le hizo retroceder.

\- Para ya de mirarme, Kise -El susodicho no respondió, pero sabía que esperaba una respuesta. Vaya salidas más caprichosas tenía el niño.- A ver, yo... La quiero mucho, la conozco desde que éramos críos.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres saber? -preguntó haciendo una mueca.

Kise Ryota bajó la cabeza con un suspiro.

\- Ah, mo, seré directo: ¿Harías cosas... de pareja con ella? ¿La besarías?

La respuesta salió tan rápido de sus labios que le sorprendió.

\- No.

\- ¿No te gustaría? -insistió Kise manteniéndole la mirada.

\- ¡Que no, joder! No... quiero besarla ni nada de eso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -De pronto, calló... Y cogió a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa- Desgraciado... ¿Vas detrás de ella, verdad? -sonrió.

Kise Ryota también sonrió.

\- No exactamente.

El rubio se impulsó hacia delante y le plantó tal beso que ni en las mejores películas. Así, sin avisar. Menuda sorpresa y menudo shock. El moreno sólo acertó a abrir los ojos como platos, como si le hiciera falta verle mejor para convencerse de que era él. Cuando se apartó, sonreía. ¡Encima estaba tan contento, el tío!

\- Ara... Creí que me apartarías de una hostia -Cambió de postura y se sentó como un buda sonriente- ¿Es que te ha gustado?

Ver su estúpida sonrisa le hizo reaccionar. Le cogió de la cabeza y le tiró de la cama con no poca fuerza.

\- ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!? -le gritó.

\- Itai... -se quejó un dolorido Kise desde el suelo- Ya me extrañaba. -Levantó la vista, volvió a sonreír y le señaló- Eh, pero no ha estado tan mal, ¿a que no?

Aomine hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Va en serio?

Kise se puso de morros.

\- Me ofende que lo dudes.

\- Pero... ¿Tú eres gay?

Kise asintió, aún sonriendo.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- No, si a mi me da igual -repuso encogiéndose de hombros- Los hombres también son atractivos.

\- ¡Ahí quería llegar yo! -saltó Ryota- ¿Crees que puedes enamorarte de un hombre?

Lo dijo en un tono tan de colegueo y buen rollo que Aomine abrió la boca dispuesto a responder con sinceridad. Pero, en el último momento, se dio cuenta:

\- Kise, ¿me estás echando los tejos?

El susodicho le guiñó un ojo.

\- Sólo un poquito. ¿Surte efecto?

\- ... La madre que te parió.

El rubio se rió dulcemente, mirándole con unos ojos que Aomine no tenía claro qué pretendían.

\- Ay, lo siento... Aominecchi está rojo.

\- ¿Ja? -El moreno sonrió, aunque no las tenía todas consigo- Más quisieras.

\- Aominecchi~ -comenzó el rubio juntando las palmas- ¿Podrías al menos plantearte mi proposición? Porfi.

El aludido arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Salir juntos, dices?

\- Sí.

\- ¿En plan romántico?

\- Sí.

Si hubiera una forma gráfica de explicar la cara de Aomine en ese momento, sería versionando la cara de Psyduck de pokémon.

\- Aaah, gomen, gomen. -Ryota se puso en pie- Mira, mejor que... Te deje tranquilo un rato. Ya sabes, sin presión y eso. Tú mientras te lo piensas. Me voy a dar una ducha.

Tras decir esto, huyó como un conejo hacia el cuarto de baño. 

Ah, maravilloso. Lanza la bomba y se marcha tan pancho lejos del radio de acción. Aomine no sabía si lanzarse tras él para darle una torta, coger la puerta y escapar como alma que lleva el diablo o seguir petrificado sobre la cama.

Optó por la última opción (no estaba muy diestro aquel día). Cuando su cerebro se recuperó de la sorpresa por saber que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba detrás suyo, le asaltó la gran pregunta: ¿Y ahora qué? Es decir, responder a una confesión es medianamente sencillo cuando sabes si te gusta o no la persona en cuestión.

El problema de Aomine, en este caso, era que jamás se había planteado a Kise de esa forma. No le hacía ascos a la fisionomía masculina (mentiría si dijese que jamás había visto porno gay) pero ¿cómo decirlo? Era Kise. El mismo Kise que lloraba viendo películas románticas, que tardaba casi una hora en arreglarse para salir, que babeaba mientras dormía y que se ponía esperpénticas máscaras de pepino en la cara.

Oyó el sonido del agua corriendo y una melodía suave que no reconoció. Ah, una nueva: Y que cantaba en la ducha.  
Volvió a tumbarse, pues sentía el cerebro hecho puré. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para tomar una decisión así. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar el tema. Rememoró el contacto de los labios del rubio y sonrió de medio lado. Valiente canalla.

No era su primer beso, ni mucho menos. Tenía algo de experiencia en relaciones, aunque ninguna había durado mucho y todas habían sido mujeres. En fin, qué podía decir, no era un novio atento y romántico.

El picaporte de la puerta del baño se abrió. Allí estaba el germen del problema, vestido con un albornoz blanco abierto en el pecho, una toalla rodeándole el pelo mojado y liso y las piernas al aire. Le sonrió al verle.

\- Acabé~~ -canturreó feliz- Nee, nee, ¿te has decidido ya? - empezó a dar pequeños saltitos como un niño esperando una chuche.

Aomine resopló.

\- Tsk, eres un payaso.

El rubio se puso de morros.

\- Pero ¿qué dices? Hablo totalmente en serio.

\- Y yo.

\- Ya, pero lo tuyo es feo.

Aomine sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que soy lo que buscas en una pareja?

\- Claro -respondió el otro secándose con la toalla- A decir verdad ya somos bastante cercanos de por sí. Sólo nos falta tocarnos y eso.

"Y eso".

\- No lo puedo negar -admitió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. Se incorporó- Todo igual pero con tocamientos, ¿no? - sonrió- Me gusta. Está bien, acepto. Pero luego no me vengas llorando.

Tarde, al melodramático de su novio ya se le estaban saltando las lágrimas.  
Se le lanzó encima cual fangirl emocionada, y esta vez tuvieron un beso más decente y normal. Huelga decir que Kise se negó taxativamente a soltarle en toda la noche, por lo que tuvieron que dormir los dos en la cama individual. Eh, pero apretaditos cabían de lujo.

Paciencia, Aomine, la vas a necesitar.


	2. Hay dos tipos de personas: Los que celebran San Valentín y los que piensan que es una m****** comercial.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay dos tipos de personas: Los que celebran San Valentín y los que piensan que es una m****** comercial.  
> Adivinad cuál es Kise y cuál Aomine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas!  
> Espero que os guste este capítulo, que me he esforzado por escribir rapidito xD o/  
> Gracias por leer y disfrutadlo~~

Kise Ryota no era empalagoso. A veces pedía cariño como un gato, pero no era romanticón ni moñas.  
Salvo en San Valentín. Durante San Valentín, Kise se quitaba los limitadores y se convertía en una masa viviente de dulce algodón azúcar.

Posiblemente cualquier otro se habría sentido halagado por sus atenciones, contagiado por el afecto demostrado. Pero Aomine no. Por eso, cuando un ramo de dieciocho rosas rojas (misma cifra que su edad) llegaron a su casa, fue directo a por su móvil para recibir explicaciones.

"Un novio debe regalar rosas a su pareja durante el día del amor", escribió Ryota por WhatsApp.

Ay, mente inocente. No contó (ni se le pasó por la cabeza) que el orgullo masculino de Aomine explotase como Coca-cola en contacto con un caramelo de Mentos.Al fin y al cabo: ¿No eran las mujeres quienes recibían flores? ¿Significaba eso que Kise era "el hombre" de la relación? ¿El mismo Kise que, semana tras semana, se hacía la manicura y pedicura en un centro de estética? Ni hablar.

 

Conclusión: Demostró su carácter maduro hablan- Hizo caso omiso del teléfono (y con ello de Kise) durante toda la mañana. Por desgracia, sus compañeros de clase no. 

"Aomine-kun- susurró uno- Te está vibrando el móvil".  
"Pss, creo que te están llamando".   
"Tío, apaga el vibrador".

¡Qué manía con meterse en asuntos ajenos! ¿No podían dejarle en paz?

Al final, durante el mediodía su curiosidad le animó a abrir el teléfono. La lista de mensajes y de llamadas era más propia de un acosador que de una pareja, y Aomine se sintió tan irritado que a punto estuvo de tirar el móvil por la azotea. Pero ¡ah, bendito baloncesto! Desfogó su enfado en la cancha con el ardor de mil soles y el sudor de las cataratas del Niágara. Gracias a eso, cuando vio que su novio le esperaba a la salida del centro, ya de noche, estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no enfadarse. De hecho, se sintió un poco culpable. ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa cara de preocupación? ¡Si la culpa era suya! 

Cuando llegó a su lado, el rubio cambió la cara e hizo un mohín, enfurruñado.

\- ¿Por qué llevas ignorándome todo el día? -preguntó.

Muy bien, Aomine. A ver cómo dices: "Me ha molestado que me regales flores porque me he sentido como la chica y yo soy muy hombre" sin que suene idiota e inmaduro.

\- No me gustan las flores -respondió mirando la calle. Continuó andando.

El rubio frunció el ceño y le siguió.

\- ¿Y ese es motivo para pasar de tu pareja el día de San Valentín?

El moreno abrió la boca pero no respondió. Se rascó la cabeza. Ahora se sentía avergonzado.

\- Yo qué sé.

El rubio le cogió el brazo, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, y le dijo con seriedad:

\- Dime qué te pasa, Aominecchi.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua, apartando la vista.

\- Lo siento, ¿vale? Me he comportado como un idiota. ¿Podemos dejar el tema?

Ante eso, Kise relajó el rostro y sonrió.

\- No. Venga, dime qué te pasa. No te pongas cabezota en San Valentín.

¡Quién tuviera un Midorima a mano para que le diera la charla sobre "fiestas comerciales" y "el consumismo"! Aomine se mordió la lengua antes de soltar cualquier bordería. Ryota le ponía ojitos, como un perrito abandonado buscando un nuevo amo. El muy condenado sabía que eso funcionaba con él.

Suspiró.

\- Como te rías de mi, te pego. -Calló un momento- No quiero que me regales flores, no me gusta. Las flores se regalan a las chicas y yo soy un chico. A lo más, quizá debería ser yo quien te las regale a ti, pero tampoco me gusta San Valentín.

Un segundo de silencio. Después, Kise amortiguó el estallido de risa apretando los labios, aunque era audible. Aomine le pegó con el puño en la cabeza.

\- ¡Te dije que no te rieras!

-Ay, pffff -El rubio se encogió mientras se cubría la cabeza- Es que... Aominecchi, eres muy tonto a veces...

\- ¿¡Cómo has dicho, idiota!?

\- Gomen, gomen -se disculpó Kise riéndose- No pretendía ofender tu... instinto de macho. Creí que había pasado alguna cosa.

Aomine desvió la mirada, enfadado.

\- ¿Qué más iba a pasar? Estamos bien, idiota.

Kise se irguió, picado.

\- ¡Ahora no disimules el tema metiéndote conmigo!

El moreno le empujó.

\- Calla.

\- Aominecchi... -comenzó Ryota mientras se ponía frente a él, buscando sus ojos- Escúchame: Sé que eres masculino, me gusta que lo seas y no lo pretendo cambiar. Que salgas conmigo no implica que vayas a dejar de serlo. Te quiero por cómo eres, -sonrió- así que no pienses esas tonterías. O piénsalas, pero dímelo y no me ignores. ¿Vale?

Muy cerca estuvo Aomine de implosionar de vergüenza. ¿Desde cuando los japoneses eran tan directos con lo que sentían? Le había tocado el único nipón raro. Para ocultar su timidez le tapó los ojos con la mano, sin mirarle. 

\- Vale, vale. Lo entiendo.

\- Perfecto, pues -concluyó Ryota, ciego, con una sonrisa. Le cogió de esa misma mano y le dedicó una mirada amable- ¿Vamos a mi casa?

El moreno arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué?

Su novio rió.

\- Si me hubieras cogido el teléfono, sabrías que mis padres están en la casa de Shinjuku. Y mi hermana va a pasar la noche de San Valentín con su novio, así que nosotros también.

Oh.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

\- Sí, me gusta el plan.

La perspectiva del día acababa de mejorar varios enteros. Suerte que era viernes. Aomine llamó a casa para informar de que no iba a ir a dormir. Compraron ramen para cenar y Kise tuvo que prestarle uno de sus pijamas (el de nubecitas y ovejas, cosa que le traumatizó ligeramente aunque el rubio decía que "estaba mono"). Kise insistió en jugar al Just Dance, pero al final optaron por Lego: El Señor de los Anillos donde también podían jugar ambos a la vez. Cabe destacar que a Aomine (por ser el jugador 1) le tocó hacer de Frodo, mientras que Kise, entre muchas quejas porque quería ser Légolas, era el sirviente Sam.

Tras hora y media de mucho "Señor Frodo, espéreme~" y "Mueve el puto culo, Sam", decidieron ver una peli. Escogió Aomine y optó por una de miedo. Pero eh, que nadie dijese que era porque le gustaba que Kise se le apretara y usara de cojín. Chitón. 

Grititos (de los dos), achuchones y palomitas volando fueron el resultado de la sesión de cine. Y claro, ¿cómo van a dormirse así, acongojados con el menor sonido extraño? Aquello les dio un motivo extra para "liberar tensiones" en la cama.

Este era el único lugar donde Aomine sacaba su lado cariñoso y bañaba de besos (y lo que no eran besos) a su pareja. Kise respondía de igual forma y, como siempre, el erótico resultado era sublime.  
Bien pasada la medianoche y tras una juguetona ducha conjunta, se fueron a dormir. Aomine, harto de verse con el ridículo pijama, decidió acostarse en calzoncillos, puesto que "ya se encargaría Kise de darle calor" según él.   
Buenas noches.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malos despertares hay muchos. Uno de ellos, lo sufrió Kise un día después de San Valentín.

El sol se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana. Hacía calor. El rubio se apartó la sábana y disfrutó del aire ligeramente fresco por sus piernas. Suspiró hondo, complacido... Y entonces lo olió.

El desagradable e intenso olor a quemado.

Se levantó como un resorte y exploró su alrededor con la mirada. Acto seguido salió de la habitación, siguiendo el olor desesperadamente y sin percatarse de que su novio no estaba por allí. Habitaciones, baño, salón... Todo correcto. El olor procedía de la cocina, y...

\- Ah, buenos días.

Aomine se volvió para mirarle y sin perder tiempo regresó su atención hacia la vitrocerámica. Cualquiera habría dicho que un vendaval había pasado por la cocina, teniendo en cuenta que hasta la noche anterior había estado impoluta. Era obvio que se le había quemado algo, a pesar de que el moreno procuraba espantar el humo a manotazos.  
Kise Ryouta suspiró, aliviado.

\- Menudo susto me has dado, Aominecchi. Creí que se incendiaba la casa. Mis padres me matarían.

\- Es que esta cosa tiene mucha potencia, ¿yo qué iba a saber?

El rubio se aproximó.

\- ¿Qué haces?

Vio sartenes sucias con algo que no supo definir. Varios boles estaban manchados de igual manera. Al otro lado de la vitrocerámica, había un plato con una masa circular del color del pan.

\- Tortitas -respondió mientras vertía el contenido de uno de los boles sobre la sartén- ...Están un poco quemadas.

"Un poco" era ser bastante positivo, en realidad. Las tortitas que ya tenía hechas apenas tenían aspecto de lo que eran. No obstante, Kise las observó admirado.

\- ¿Y porqué lo has hecho, Aominecchi?

Este no apartó la mirada de la sartén.

\- Quería... Bueno, como disculpas por lo de ayer. No estuvo bien.

Por suerte, Daiki partía con ventaja: Kise era fácilmente ilusionable. Debido a ello, aquella masa informe y quemada le pareció tan válida como un plato de cinco estrellas. Aomine lo sirvió y el rubio lo comió de mil amores y sin la menor queja. Y luego, se lo comió a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo~  
> ¡No olvides dejar un review, me anima mucho para continuar! *w*
> 
> De hecho, quisiera confesar una cosa: Este fic iba a ser un oneshot. No obstante, al subirlo a mi otra cuenta de fanfiction me equivoqué y puse que tenía varios capítulos. Y, ¡sorpresa!, empezaron a llegar reviews diciendo que continuara. Me sentí lo suficientemente mal como para no atreverme a corregirlo, así que felicito a esa gente que quería varios capis: Los vais a tener. Espero que os gusten. Matta nee~~


	3. ¡Ups!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demasiada pasión puede crear conflictos. Aomine a veces es incapaz de ser empático, y eso causa problemas. Por suerte, tiene amigos que le hacen ver las cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo!  
> Muchas gracias por seguir el fic ^^ Estoy procurando trabajar con él a menudo, espero no decepcionaros.  
> En fin, espero que os guste.

\- Kise-kun, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?

El aludido bajó la cabeza, como si con ello consiguiera ángulo suficiente para examinar esa parte de su cuerpo. Durante un momento fue igual que un perro tratando de coger su propia cola. 

\- ¿Qué tengo? -preguntó el rubio confundido, mientras se daba varios manotazos en dicha zona.

\- Es como una mancha de nacimiento. - Añadió el peliazul con el mismo rostro liso de siempre.

A su lado, un tipo de gafas y pelo verde se ajustó las gafas.

\- Esas cosas son más comunes de lo cree la gente - informó aunque nadie se lo había pedido. Guardó su bolsa en el casillero y se volvió hacia Kise- Déjame verlo.

\- ¡Kya! ¿Porqué estáis todos mirándome? - repuso el rubio mientras se tapaba el pecho desnudo (pues acababa de quitarse la camiseta) con las manos- ¡Me estáis poniendo nervioso!

Ignorándole, Midorima le cogió del brazo y le acercó de tal manera que pudiera ver bien el objeto de discusión. Frunció el ceño. En ese segundo, entraron al vestuario Murasakibara y Akashi, rezagados porque el pelilila se había detenido en una tienda de alimentación para comprar bolsas de patatas. Sus casilleros estaban enfrente de los de Kise, Midorima y Kuroko, y junto al de Aomine. 

\- Ah~~ ¿Qué pasa~? -quiso saber Atsushi.

Midorima carraspeó y soltó al rubio.

\- Esto no es una marca de nacimiento.

\- A ver~, a ver~~ - Se acercó Mukkun con Akashi a su lado.

Al verlo, el pelirrojo levantó imperceptiblemente las comisuras de los labios. 

\- Tiene razón, no lo es.

La cara de Kise reflejaba una mezcla de confusión y horror bastante exagerada.

\- Me estáis asustando, chicos. ¿Es malo?

El pelilila sonrió de forma perversa.

\- ¿Qué es? - insistió Kuroko mirando a los demás. De pronto, sus ojos se detuvieron en el otro peliazul- Aomine-kun, ¿sucede algo?

El susodicho estaba de pie delante de su taquilla, inmóvil como una estatua. Se había puesto la camiseta negra que solía utilizar para jugar, pero tenía los pantalones de calle aún en la mano, enseñando por lo tanto, sus boxers grises. Su rostro estaba tenso y tenía la mirada fija en la cajonera. Kuroko se fijó en que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

A pesar de que no habían jugado todavía.

\- ¿Estás bien, Aominecchi? - se apuntó Kise.

Daiki no se volvió.

\- Eh... Voy entrando a la cancha- informó rígido, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás- Bu-Bueno, no tardéis.

\- Aomine -le llamó Akashi- Preferiría que no jugaras en calzoncillos, por favor.

El moreno se detuvo. Retrocedió un par de pasos, dándoles la espalda todavía, cogió su pantalones cortos en un visto y no visto, se los puso, y salió a paso acelerado de los vestuarios. 

Esa acción provocó que los ángeles bajaran y obraran el milagro en la mente lenta de Kise. Se tapó el cuello con la mano mientras se ponía más rojo que un fresón.

\- Uy.

Murasakibara canturreó.

\- Kise-chin tiene un chupetóón~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sólo Akashi consiguió que el enorme pelilila se callara. "No está bien decir esas cosas, Murasakibara", dijo.  
El rubio, por su parte, nunca había estado tanto tiempo en silencio. "Kise, convendría que no dejaras eso al descubierto", insistía Midorima incapaz de nombrar al eso por su nombre y ajustándose las gafas cada diez segundos, para mayor vergüenza de Kise.

Tras cambiarse todos, salieron a la cancha. La primavera había entrado ya en escena trayendo consigo una temperatura más plácida y agradable. Pronto los cerezos estarían en todo su esplendor, y toda la Generación de los Milagros (más Kagami, que se apuntaba siempre que podía) tenían pensado hacer un picnic para la ocasión. En aquel día, no obstante, el plan era el de siempre: Jugar al baloncesto.

Kise no había estado tan avergonzado en su vida. También era cierto que el rubio siempre había sido capaz de lucir con orgullo (y buena presencia) una falda de colegiala, un disfraz ridículo o ¡porqué no!, unas medias de rejilla. Kise Ryota no tenía límites para el pudor o la dignidad. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba la Generación de los Milagros hasta que su cara se convirtió en un tomate cherry. Mientras, por su parte, Aomine Daiki estaba practicando los tiros libres. No dijo nada cuando les vio llegar, pero se percató del aspecto de su pareja. No dijo ni mú. Akashi organizó los equipos: Aomine, Midorima y Murasakibara en uno y Akashi, Kise y Kuroko en el otro.

Desde que recuperaron al verdadero Akashi Seijuro, el grupo solía quedar bastante a menudo. Sobre todo, sin duda, para jugar al baloncesto. El ambiente era agradable y cómico, a veces incluso cargado de añoranza. Todos estaban contentos por haber recuperado la amistad, y aunque tenían sus más y sus menos en ocasiones, procuraban no estropearlo.

Claro que, a veces es difícil mantener la calma. 

\- Kise, no voy a repetírtelo de nuevo. ¡Haz el favor de ponerte una bufanda! - saltó Midorima tras intentar bloquear al rubio y fallar aparatosamente en el intento- ¡Me desconcentras!

Este dejó la jugada a medias, volviendose hacia peliverde con rostro lloroso. Los demás también se detuvieron.

\- Mo, Midorimacchi, ¡no he traído de eso! ¿No ves que hace calor?

\- Akashi, quiero cambiar de equipo. -insistió el de gafas mirando a su ex-capitán.

\- Midorima- kun, si tanto te molesta puedo intercambiar posiciones contigo.

Murasakibara aprovechó el despiste para acercarse a la base de la canasta, donde había dejado una bolsa de Doritos. Akashi aceptó el cambio con un asentimiento de cabeza. Mientras, Aomine deseaba que su presencia desapareciera como la de Kuroko. El enorme pelilila se acercó a él, se agachó y le susurró:

\- Aominecchi la ha liado~~ -sonrió y se encogió de hombros- Bueno, podía haber sido peor~, podías haberle mordido~~

El moreno le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido de que fuera capaz de hablar del tema con tanta naturalidad. Sonó tan adulto por un momento, que no pudo evitar pensar en cuál sería su experiencia respecto a esos temas. Hablaba poco o nada de su vida, en realidad.

Con algo de jaleo y más quejas, el partido se reanudó. No hubo más “encuentros desafortunados” con el chupetón de Kise, a excepción de un bloqueo más fuerte de la cuenta por parte de Aomine hacia el rubio. Akashi tuvo que reñirle por ello. No obstante, todos tuvieron la sensación de que iba a echarse a reir (cosa inaudita) cuando Murasakibara, riendo entre dientes, susurró en ese momento: “Ahora quiere empotrarlo~~”

Acabaron 50- 46 (ganando el equipo de Kise). De vuelta a los vestuarios, el rubio cogió a su moreno por el brazo y se lo llevó a parte:

\- Mo, podías haberme defendido un poco, ¿no?- se quejó, molesto, el alero.

El peliazul desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos.

\- … ¿Qué querías que dijera?

\- ¡Cualquier cosa habría estado bien! He pasado mucha vergüenza.

\- Si hubieras tenido más cuidado, nadie se habría enterado.

\- ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta, ya lo sabes! No, ¡si ahora será culpa mía! -se exasperó el rubio.

\- Hombre, podías haberlo ocultado mejor, ¿eh?

Kise arqueó una ceja.

\- Y tú podías no haberlo hecho, para empezar.

El moreno exhaló aire, divertido.

\- Pero bien que te gustó.

Ryota dio un pisotón al suelo. 

\- Pero qué idiota eres. -dijo, y acto seguido echó a andar enfadado.

En el mundo existen millones de situaciones incómodas: Un tropezón exagerado, una presentación importante, un comentario inoportuno... Pero una de ellas, bastante molesta, es estar presente junto una pareja que acaba de tener una discusión. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire de tal forma, que hasta Murasakibara podía habérsela comido. Claro que, le habría provocado una indigestión.

Después de una necesaria ducha salieron a dar una vuelta. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que Akashi tenía tiempo libre para quedar, así que procuraban aprovecharlas al máximo. Por desgracia para ellos, sin el alborozo de Kise, al grupo le faltaba algo. Con el rubio en un extremo y el moreno en otro, deambularon por la calle con el único sonido de las patatas de Murasakibara de fondo. Pese a todo, Akashi no parecía molesto. Caminaba mientras leía un libro, bastante diestro para esquivar obstáculos aunque no los estuviera mirando. Decidieron entrar a un centro comercial para comprar algo que beber. 

-Toma, Kise-kun. -dijo Kuroko, entregando un helado azul al rubio, mientras tenía otro para él en la mano. 

El rubio lo recibió como si fuera un maldito ramo de flores. Quién diría que hace unos segundos estaba enfadado, oye. Tenía esa capacidad.

\- Oe, Tetsu, ¿para mí no hay ninguno? -repuso Aomine mirándole de reojo, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Lo siento. No pensé en cómo se sentiría Aomine-kun. -respondió el pequeño devolviéndole una mirada llana y azul.

El moreno resopló. ¿Qué les había picado ahora? Los ojos de su amigo se clavaron más tiempo de lo normal en él, como si fueran un flexo brillante en un interrogatorio. Incómodo, se alejó un par de pasos mientras sentía la fija mirada de su amigo clavada en la nuca. Fue entonces cuando Midorima insistió en entrar en una tienda de libros. Dado que Murasakibara estaba comiendo (cómo no), Kuroko y Kise quisieron quedarse con él. Viendo que tendría que estar con Kise si esperaba fuera, Daiki decidió entrar. 

Rara. Así es como Aomine calificaba la sensación que sentía en su pecho (como podéis ver, no era un licenciado de la Lengua, no). Por un lado, estaba enfadado. ¿De qué? Bueno, eso era más difícil. En parte le había molestado la reacción de Kise. Él también se había sentido mal con el asunto del chupetón pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía coger un estropajo y quitárselo de la piel. 

Estúpido Kise.

Poco interesado en libros, se paseó por la librería sin prestar mucho atención a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaría la sección de manga? Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de buscar, seamos claros. Deambuló por los pasillos como quien pasea por la calle. En uno de ellos, se topó con Akashi. El pelirrojo ojeaba una novela.

\- Je. Propio de tí.

El aludido levantó la vista del papel y su rostro se relajó.

\- Gracias. ¿Buscas algo?

Aomine se encogió de hombros.

\- La sección de manga.

El pequeño señaló con la cabeza.

\- Tercer pasillo por la derecha.

\- Joder, te lo sabes de memoria.

Los labios de Akashi dibujaron una sonrisa agradable.

\- Bueno, no es la primera vez que visito este sitio.

\- Ajá -hizo una pausa- Pues que disfrutes de la lectura -se despidió el moreno mientras continuaba andando.

\- Aomine.

\- ¿Sí?  
\- No soy quien para meterme en la vida de otros, pero por favor permíteme decir que Kise y tú tenéis una relación bonita. Siempre hay momentos para la confusión o para los malentendidos, mas mientras no dejéis que eso os distancie, os irá bien. Estoy seguro de que él te quiere y de que tú sientes lo mismo. No lo olvides, por favor. Durante todo este tiempo he estado actuando de forma incorrecta, de manera que he decidido que si ahora alguno de vosotros tiene algún problema, intentaré ayudaros con todo lo que tenga. -Hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, la sonrisa aún en los labios- Siento haberme metido en ese tema sin permiso. Hasta ahora.

Aomine asintió algo dudoso y prosiguió su camino alucinando en colores. Es decir, ¿quién habría esperado eso de Akashi? Él no, por supuesto. Si bien es cierto que se había disculpado con todos ellos uno de los primeros días que quedaron, no había vuelto a sacar el tema desde entonces. ¡Y encima había hablado de él y de Kise! ¡¡De él y de Kise! El mismo Akashi Seijuro que apenas les prestó atención en Teikou salvo por asuntos del club. No pudo evitarlo, la recordar la conversación le daba (un poco, sólo un poquito) ganas de sonreír. “Tenéis una pareja bonita”, había dicho. Bueno, Akashi nunca se equivocaba, ¿no?

Empezó a sentirse algo mal por estar enfadados. Es más, ¿no solía provocar él la mayoría de las discusiones? Con razón decía su madre que “tenía el tacto de unas bragas de esparto”. Salió del local algo más animado. 

\- Oe, Kise – llamó cuando se acercó a los demás. Joder, ¿por qué ahora verle le daban ganas de sonreir? Empezó a plantearse seriamente que Akashi fuera un hechicero y que le hubiera encantado. Siendo Akashi, ¡seguro que era capaz de hacerlo!- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El rubio (que por cierto se había puesto un poco de morros cuando le había llamado) asintió sin sonreir y le siguió hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para que Murasakibara y Kuroko no les escucharan.

\- Oe, Kise -repitió, pensando. El susodicho esperó. Aomine no tenía nada claro qué decir, por ello intentó recordar las palabras de Akashi- Que... Eh... Aunque tengamos confusión tú y yo, que... no olvidemos que somos bonitos. Que... Yo sé que me quieres y que eso es lo importante.

Si existe una cara para reflejar un “What the fuck?” esa sería la de Kise al escuchar esas palabras. 

\- Aominecchi, ¿has comido algo en mal estado?

El moreno sacudió al cabeza, nervioso.

\- Que no, coño, que digo... eso, que... que tenemos una pareja bonita.

El rubio frunció el ceño, sin entender del todo.

\- ¿Es una forma enrevesada de llamarme guapo?

Aomine se exasperó. 

\- ¡Joder, Kise! ¡No me seas idiota!

El rubio se exasperó también.

\- ¡Tú eres el idiota! ¿Por qué me insultas ahora?

\- ¡Leche, es que estoy intentando decirte que te quiero y tú erre que erre!

Oh.  
Ryota abrió los ojos como platos. 

\- ¿Que qué?

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

\- Eso.

\- No, no vale. Repítelo.

\- Y- Ya lo has oído, joder.

\- Nooo, qué va. Estoy sordo como un viejo de ochenta años. - El rubio estaba visiblemente emocionado. Se llevó una mano a la oreja y añadió simulando la voz de un viejo:- ¿Qué dices, hijo?

Pese a los nervios del momento, Aomine no puso evitar echarse a reír. Joder, sólo Kise podía provocarle un ataque de risa en un momento así. Tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro estaba más relajado y, de hecho, estaba más feliz.

\- Que te quiero, pedazo de idiota. -admitió el moreno por segunda vez en su vida.

Su novio sonrió.

\- Habló el imbécil.

El rubio le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un soberbio beso, mejor que los de cualquier película. Escuchó silbidos y un sonoro “Woooooo” cuya voz (la de Murasakibara), reconoció al momento. Ah, pero qué más daba. El beso continuó cómodo, lento y relajado, disfrutando los segundos entre los dos. Kise se aferraba a él como una bailarina de streptease a su barra. Aomine le asió por la cintura, agradeciendo por dentro tener un novio tan jodidamente bonito. 

No iba a cagarla. Ya se cuidaría.

Cuando por fin separaron sus labios (que no sus cuerpos) ambos se percataron de que tenían más público del que creían. Kuroko aplaudía, Murasakibara silbaba con los el pulgar e índice en la boca, Akashi sonreía y Midorima se ajustaba las gafas como si no los hubiera visto.

De pronto, Kise apretó mucho más su agarre.

\- Ay, Aominecchi, cuánto te quiero. Pero la próxima vez, te voy a dejar tan marcado que va a parecer que te ha atacado un pulpo.

Daiki rió. A decir verdad, lo esperaba con ganas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosa, no olvidéis comentarlo, me hace mucha ilusión ^u^ En este capítulo de nuevo Aomine ha vuelto a meter la pata, pero será el último en ese plan. Alguna vez tenía que aprender, ¿no? XD No le haré más bullying al pobre, que ya me paso. Procuraré poner más escenas AoKi en el siguiente, lo prometo. Aún así, ya sabéis. Tomates, gritos y pitos, en los comentarios xD En fin, seguiré trabajando. Gracias por leer, insisto.  
> Matta nee~~


	4. Con faldas y a lo loco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Generación de los Milagros asiste al festival escolar del instituto de Kise. Aomine se divierte más de lo que esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todos! Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo. Me ha salido muy ñoña, así que perdonadme si vomitáis arcoíris. Matta nee~~

\- Festival, festival, festival~~ - canturreó Kise Ryouta por el pasillo, dando brincos mientras andaba cual Heidi por el monte.

El instituto Kaijō estaba más que acostumbrado a sus desvaríos. Entre su popularidad con las chicas, su trabajo como modelo y su puesto en el club de baloncesto, el rubio era un alumno bastante conocido por todos. ¡Y ahora era Senpai! Ventajas de pertenecer al segundo año. Se emocionaba cada vez que alguien le llamaba de esa forma, y se sentía como El Padrino, como un jefe mafioso al que todo el mundo quería conocer y pedir favores. 

“Le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar...”, había dicho alguna vez cuando pedía los apuntes a Nakamura.

Ah, lástima que Kasamatsu hubiera terminado ya el instituto. Las clases habían perdido algo de encanto, para qué negarlo. No obstante, Kise había conseguido que le prometiera que iba a ir al festival de la próxima semana, el último antes de empezar las vacaciones de verano. ¿Cómo decirle que no cuando deja veinte mensajes seguidos, entre emoticonos, súplicas y lloros? Cierto era que Aomine Daiki, su pareja, tenía la paciencia de un santo. Algunos (como Midorima) pensaban que tenía el cielo ganado por aguantarle. O tal vez, simplemente, era experto en ignorar sus lloriqueos, quejas y peticiones. 

La experiencia es un grado, dicen.

 

“Kise cambió el nombre de grupo a “¿Vendréis a mi festival?”

“Kise Ryouta cambió el icono de grupo”

 

Akashi Seijuro desbloqueó el móvil y abrió las notificaciones de WhatsApp. El gato con botas de Shrek le devolvió la mirada, suplicante y adorable. Tecleó: “Kise, por favor, si tienes algo que decir, simplemente dilo, no modifiques todo”. La respuesta no tardó en llegar: “Pero es que luego me ignoráis”, dijo. Akashi suspiró para sus adentros. Aomine entró al trapo: “¿Pero qué mierda es esta?” Kuroko, más diplomático, preguntó: “Kise-kun, ¿qué día es?”

El pelirrojo insistió de nuevo: “Kise, devuelve todo como estaba, por favor. Así vas a confundir a los demás.” Tras un minuto, el cambio estaba hecho, tanto en nombre como en imagen. Pese a que Akashi había recuperado su buen hacer y su afabilidad, seguía imponiendo un velado temor bastante útil en algunas ocasiones. 

"Kise, si te ignoramos es porque no haces más que decir chorradas", añadió Midorima, siempre animando.

"Midorimacchi, qué borde eres", se quejó el rubio, incluyendo varias caritas tristes en el mensaje.

Por fin, todos accedieron a su súplica, hasta Midorima. ¡Fuerte es la presión de grupo!

La cuenta atrás había comenzado. Durante las semanas previas al esperado festival, nadie veía el pelo a Kise, ocupado hasta arriba con el “Secret Event” (como lo llamaba él) de su clase. Incluso su presencia en WhatsApp se redujo drásticamente. No obstante, el grupo quedaba bastante a menudo. Era como un acuerdo tácito, en parte propiciado por Akashi (artífice a la hora de proponer la mayoría de las ocasiones) para asegurar el bienestar de Aomine Daiki. Como pareja de Kise, él era quien notaba su ausencia más que ningún otro. Podía parecer lo contrario, pero el moreno era bastante sensible en ocasiones. Midorima lo resumía de la siguiente manera: “Es de los que no reflexionan a menudo, pero cuando lo hacen, se van por los cerros”. Por ello, todos procuraron hacer piña alrededor del pívot. Nótese que habían madurado.

El ansiado día llegó, inexorable como la regla. Al final, el grupo al completo había organizado sus agendas para ello. ¡Buena gente son! Cuando los de la Generación de los Milagros llegaron a la puerta de Kaijō a la hora acordada (por la tarde, por petición expresa del rubio), el centro bullía de actividad: Alumnos de aquí para allá, algunos vistiendo el uniforme, otros disfrazados de ninjas, astronautas, camareros o incluso guardias del Shinsengumi. 

\- Qué pintoresco -dijo Akashi al ver el panorama.

\- No sé si quiero saber de qué va a ir Kise... -dudó Daiki.

\- Mira, Aka-chin, un tomate gigante~ -Se sorprendió Murasakibara, masticando una tira de regaliz rojo y señalando con el mentón a un estudiante con tan llamativo disfraz-

\- ¿Alguien sabe a qué clase va Kise-kun? -preguntó Kuroko.

Cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el novio del susodicho. Abrió la boca... Y no dijo nada.  
Midorima se ajustó las gafas.

\- No lo sabe.

\- Mine-chin baka~~.

Akashi suspiró.

-Vaya, entonces habrá que preguntar si alguien conoce a Kise-kun.

\- B-Bueno, ¡tampoco tengo por qué saberlo!- se defendió el moreno, nervioso- ¡Cambia cada año, como para aprendérmelo!

\- ¿Y cómo pensabas encontrarle hoy, genio? -Se la devolvió el peliverde.

Aomine ya había sacado el móvil y estaba llamando al rubio. Ignoró a Midorima mientras buscaba con la mirada por los alrededores del edificio central, como si Kise fuera el nuevo Wally en “¿Dónde está Kise?”.

Fue Akashi quién tomó la iniciativa de preguntar.

\- ¿Ryouta Kise? -repitió una- ¿No es el rubio escandaloso de la clase B?

\- ¡Sí, cierto! ¡Aquel modelo tan guapo!- repuso su amiga- ¿Le viste en Nico ☆ Petit? ¡Tenía un artículo sólo para él!

\- Disculpad -fue entonces cuando Akashi mostró su mejor sonrisa, aquella sonrisa plácida y amable que en Teikou provocó que tuviera fans- ¿Podríais por favor decidnos dónde se encuentra esa clase?

Akashi regresó con la ubicación del aula y el teléfono de las dos. 

El camino hacia el 2-B fue tranquilo, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Quién les iba a decir, pobres angelitos, lo que iban a encontrar en ese piso. Más de uno no habría subido si lo llega a saber.

“ MAID CAFÉ EVENT”  
(Tarde: Genderbend)

 

\- … No pienso entrar -anunció Midorima al ver la pizarra con dicho mensaje.

Murasakibara rió entre dientes sin dejar de comer, mas no dijo nada.

\- Aomine, ¿sabías sobre esto? -preguntó Akashi con cara de circunstancias.

\- Yo qué voy a saber.

Se hicieron a un lado para dejar entrar a un grupo de chicas. Kuroko, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, las siguió y entró. 

\- Oe, ¡Tetsu! - Aomine le persiguió y...

\- ¡Okaerinasaimase Ojou-sama! -saludaron a coro varias voces masculinas.

Frente a la puerta se hallaban cuatro hombres, dos a un lado y dos a otro, cuyas sonrisas nerviosas dejaban entrever que sabían cuán ridículos estaban, aunque se esforzaran por disimular su vergüenza. El motivo residía en el disfraz de maid que vestían. Cabe decir, además, que era encantador: Falda corta a capas blancas y negras, de talle negro ajustado por un cruzado estilo corsé, cuello alto escondido por un lazo blanco, y mangas blancas y largas hasta las muñecas, donde se ensanchaban y caían con gracia sobre las manos. Ah, y cómo olvidar esas medias negras con sus correspondientes ligueros. Una visión espléndida... Si no fuera porque, como era el caso de alguno de los chicos, sus muslos eran troncos de árbol sin depilar.   
Mientras los pobres travestís acompañaban a las chicas hasta una mesa, sobrellevando las risitas y murmullos de ellas como podían, Aomine y Kuroko no tenían muy claro como reaccionar al ambiente que se les presentaba. La clase estaba adecentada al más puro estilo Maid Cafe, colorida y kawaii. Resultaba curioso, por descontado, que todas las clientas pertenecieran al público femenino, como si ver a un grupo de adolescentes travestidos fuera de lo más atrayente. 

\- Oye, Tetsu... ¿Por qué a las chicas les gusta ver a hombres con falda?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros. A sus espaldas llegaron el trío restante, sorprendiéndose también con el espectáculo. Midorima, sin decir nada, fue el primero en coger la puerta y salir de allí al igual que si hubiera entrado por error. Su marcha animó a los demás, y justo cuando pensaban en hacer lo mismo....

\- ¡¡KUROKOCCHI!!

Kise Ryouta se abalanzó sobre el pequeño peliazul, quién ni siquiera intentó esquivarle. Cómo no, llevaba el dichoso vestido.

\- Kise-kun, deja de abrazarme por favor. Es vergonzoso. -Pidió Kuroko con el rostro impasible.

\- ¿Ja? ¿Por qué? -se apartó y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, con bastante gracia. Exclamó:- ¡Pero si estoy monísimo!

\- No, no lo estás.

\- Mo, Kurokocchi, -El rubio hizo un mohín- ¿estás de mal humor?

\- ¡Kise-kun, Kise-kun! -llamaron algunas desde una de las mesas.

\- Hai, hai, ¡no tardo!- les respondió sonriente. Después, se volvió hacia sus amigos- ¿Mesa para cuatro, entonces?

\- Ah~~, a mi no me apetece~ -Confesó Murasakibara rascándose la cabeza.- Prefiero pasarme por los tenderetes y comprar algo para picar.

\- Te acompaño- se apuntó Kuroko al momento.

Akashi asintió.

\- ¿Eh? C-Chicos...

Tal y como si hubieran dejado el coche en doble fila, los tres se marcharon sin perder tiempo. Aomine se le quedó mirando y Kise le puso ojitos.

\- ¿Tú también te vas a ir? -dijo.

En honor a la verdad, Aomine Daiki no era un fetichista sexual. O al menos, no se consideraba como tal. Había visto maids en revistas, en programas de televisión y le daban bastante igual, y respecto a los tipos que acaba de ver le parecían, por decirlo suavemente, estrafalarios. Pero, ¡ah, amigo!, esas chicas y chicos no eran el fantástico y auto reverenciado Kise Ryouta.   
Le quedaba bien, simplemente. Dios sabe cómo lo hacía, porque Aomine no tenía ni idea, pero era un hecho palpable que Kise sabía llevarlo con más encanto y elegancia que ninguno. Malditos fueran los festivales; le gustó.

\- Qué va- repuso sonriendo, y se pasó la lengua por la comisura del labio- Yo esto no me lo pierdo.

\- ¿Are?

 

Aomine Daiki pulsó el timbre de su mesa por segunda vez. Respondiendo a su llamada llegó un fatigado Kise, quien se encontraba algo ocupando atendiendo a las demás clientas (dado que todas querían ser atendidas por él).

\- Dime, Aominecchi. -dijo el rubio mientras sacaba un bloc y un boli.

\- ¿Qué confianzas son esas? - respondió el moreno con una sonrisa sagaz- ¿Así tienes que llamar a los clientes, Kise?

El aludido se sorprendió durante un segundo. Después, añadió lentamente, como preguntando:

\- … ¿Qué desea, Goshujin-sama?

Aomine asintió, satisfecho. Estaba sentado de una manera muy informal, y tenía un brillo en los ojos que Kise no supo reconocer.

\- ¿Qué me recomiendas?

\- Ah, pues tenemos omelette, - el joven empezó a enumerar mientras cogía una panfleto que había bajo el servilletero, donde aparecía el menú y se lo mostraba- onigiris, helados y batidos.

Aomine lo observó con poco interés. Luego, como si fuera miope, se acercó al papel.

\- Hm, a ver, ven- instó mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que el rubio se aproximara. Este obedeció, agachándose.

\- ¿Qué pa-

El rubio dio un pequeño brinco hacia delante, golpeando la mesa. Aomine acababa de tocarle el   
culo. Así, sin disimulo ni recato. Kise se irguió como un resorte.

\- ¡Aominecchi! -le recriminó.

Este le miró de soslayo.

\- ¿Quién es Aominecchi? - contestó con picardía- Yo no me llamo así.

\- Mo, deja de meterme conmigo. -lloriqueó el otro.

\- Está bien, está bien. Traéme una omelette de esas.

Kise apuntó la comanda y se marchó para atender otras mesas. Podía percibir que Aomine no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y llegó incluso a pensar en si estaba celoso porque tuviera tantas fans. Pensándolo bien, si el rubio hubiera estado en su pellejo, no podría haber evitado que le comieran los celos. Menos mal que Aomine era más tranquilo para esas cosas. 

Cuando la omelette estuvo lista, la llevó hasta la mesa.

\- Goshujin-sama -anunció alegre el alero, siguiendo el juego de maid. Sostenía un bote de ketchup entre las manos- ¿Qué desea que dibuje en ella?

Aomine lo pensó durante un momento. Depositó el codo sobre el reposabrazos y apoyó el mentón en su mano. Le sonrió.

-Dibuja tus sentimientos hacia mí.

El rubio le retornó una mirada confusa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me has entendido - Aomine paseó su lengua por el labio inferior- Expresa lo que sientes por mi en la tortilla.

La cara de Kise reflejó un llano “eres idiota”, pero no rechistó y abrió el bote de tomate: Dibujó una boñiga.

\- Ahí lo tiene, Goshujin-sama- respondió con retintín y una brillante sonrisa.

Aomine lo vio y sacudió la cabeza. Mas no parecía molesto.

\- No te estás portando bien. -dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos, ladino- 

\- Bueno, Goshujin-sama -exhaló el otro- Espero que lo disfrute.

Giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a paso rápido. 

\- Eh, Kise, espera.

El rubio no tenía intenciones de volverse, pero reconoció que la voz de Aomine se normal, sin segundas intenciones. Inocentemente, se volvió y regresó. 

\- ¿El disfraz lo tienes que devolver o te lo quedas? -preguntó el moreno, sin sonrisas extrañas ni matices, como quien pregunta por el tiempo.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

\- Lo tengo que devolver, pero en un par de días. ¿Por?

Su novio sacudió una mano.

\- Nada, nada. Procura no ensuciarlo.

\- …

 

Aomine permaneció en el café hasta que Kise acabó su turno (para lo cual no quedaba demasiado) y se encontraba libre para disfrutar del festival. Mientras esperaba frente a la salida de los baños a que se cambiara, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban sus amigos. No había recibido ni una mísera llamada ni un mensaje. “En fin, tanto da.”, pensó. Siendo franco, prefería estar a solas con Kise. Sentimiento que se acentuó cuando le vio aparecer de nuevo, esta vez con ropa de calle. Le miró de arriba a abajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -quiso saber el alero.

El moreno sacudió la cabeza e ignoró su pregunta:

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Aquello descubrió una sonrisa cargada de ilusión en el rostro del rubio.

\- ¡Quiero hacer un tour de tenderetes! -respondió.  
Qué fácil de contentar era el pobre. Se dirigieron hacia la galería de los puestos, agitado aún por el tráfico de gente. Sobre ellos, el ocaso teñía el cielo de jirones rosáceos, como diluidos en un mar de pintura. A su vez, multitud de olores, a cada cual más variopinto, impregnaban el aire de la feria. Kise optó por visitar primero los stands de juegos, quizá ilusionado por conseguir algún peluche. Era más mañoso de lo que Aomine (y cualquier encargado del puesto) esperaba, por lo que no tardó en cargar con un par de bolsas llenas hasta arriba de muñequitos. Más divertido fue el juego de Catching fish! donde Daiki falló siete veces antes de conseguir atrapar un chiquitín pez rojizo al que Kise llamó Akashicchi. Originalidad ante todo.

Por fin, la noche cayó. Conscientes gracias a un cartel de que habría fuegos artificiales a medianoche, Kise se empeñó en ir al, según él, “sitio más guay donde se ven esas cosas”. Aomine accedió, como siempre. Casi parecía que Kise era incapaz de cansarse, no perdía fuelle el tío. Llevó a su novio fuera del instituto, a lo alto de una pendiente, en una zona de árboles y césped. No tuvieron reparos en tumbarse allí un rato, esperando a que llegara la hora de los fuegos. 

\- Ne, Aominecchi – le llamó Kise, girándose hacia él. El muy maldito quedaba precioso bajo la luz de la luna. - ¿Me has echado de menos?

Él frunció el ceño, apoyado boca arriba sobre sus codos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- No sé. Apenas nos hemos visto este mes. ¿No lo has notado?

Daiki desvió la mirada.

\- Un poco.

Kise rió.

\- Qué tímido eres.

El moreno sintió que se le subían los colores.

\- ¿¡A- A qué viene eso!? Anda, calla -estampó la palma de su mano en la cara del otro, quien se revolvió.

\- Me gusta que estemos así -siguió el rubio, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del otro- Lo añoraba.

Daiki no respondió, pero acarició el pelo de su novio, mirando el cielo oscuro. Estaba realmente cómodo. Los fuegos artificiales aparecieron cuando habían empezado a besarse, suave y con mimo. Casi un mes de abstinencia el uno del otro. Aislados como estaban en ese lugar, se desmelenaron un poco. Por suerte, sólo los árboles y la pirotecnia fueron testigos de su afecto. Shhh... No digáis nada. Mejor les dejamos solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acabó~~ Ya, ya, muy ñoño y cursi, lo siento. Espero al menos que os lo hayáis pasado bien xD Gracias por leer y se agradecería un review ;D ¡Bye, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por la lectura!


End file.
